1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric apparatus systems that include an electric apparatus excluding a power tool, and a tool battery used as a power source for a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT International Publication No. WO2005/041428 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-511931) teaches an audio power unit capable of withstanding abusive treatment and usable for either an AC power source and a DC power source (battery). This unit has a cubic or rectangular housing in which all of an audio unit, a power source device and a battery, etc., are stored. The housing is surrounded by a rectangular frame including rods assembled together from the front, rear, left, right, upper and lower sides, so that an external force can be withstood by the rods. In addition, the rods assembled into the frame serves to enable the audio unit to be placed in stable on an installation surface.
However, because the audio power unit of the above publication is configured to store all of the audio unit, the power source device and the battery, etc., the housing has a large size, In addition, because the housing is surrounded by the rods assembled into the frame, the audio power unit inevitably has a large size.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electric apparatus system that includes an electric apparatus and a tool battery and can be configured to be small in size.